Practice makes perfect
by Merilsell
Summary: Shuurei enjoys a peaceful & quiet pause in the palace garden, while reading a book. Until a certain someone disturbed her peace... Ryuuki/Shuurei fluff.
1. a not so peaceful day

**A/N: **_Actually this two shot is the result of watching Seki Tomokazu (Seiyuu of Ryuuki in the anime and made of awesome) and his „Shuuuureiiii" during a special show of SaiMono. After it I felt the sudden urge to write a story with an overly cute and childish Ryuuki. Of course in combination with a lightly annoyed Shuurei ….because this two ingredients together are so much love *_* So bring on your toothpaste, brace your insulin and prepare for the sugar shock in form of this TS. Warning: contains overly cuteness, fluff and silliness, read at own risk xD Rated T for suggestive themes, lol. _

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **_Sadly I own just the story here but not Saiunkoku in a whole. Life is a bitch._

_**Thx to:** Rayestar Ikina for beta reading this chapter. Makes it much better. Other one is still unbeta-d but will follow soon.  
_

* * *

**Practice makes perfect** **- Chapter One**

**A (not so) peaceful day**

***********************

It was just a normal, peaceful day at the palace, warm and enjoyable like almost every day in summer. Shuurei used this occasion to distract her mind a bit, she wasn´t able to sleep well the night before.

_Pesky thunderstorms_, she thought and huffed, as she reminded herself of the growling thunder howling over her last night, disturbing her sleep. Her fear of it had been reduced to a minimum the these last years, yet the thunderstorms were always accompanied with dark and painful memories of her childhood. The thunder had also been growling in the night as her mother died, so since that occasion she feared thunderstorms like how Ryuuki feared the darkness.

She sighed and let her eyes wander off the book she was reading to admire the wonderful scenery in the ...garden, trying to get... rid of those heavy thoughts. She sat among the grass, the long blades of it tickled her bare feet and the sun warmed her back through her silky, light red robe she was wearing. Over her the one green leafed, flower bearing tree were swaying their branches in perfect unison, mixing their colors together. Altogether with the mild summer breeze caressing through her hair at times, made the picture perfect. However peaceful it was, suddenly a cheery voice echoed through the silence she was musing in.

"Shuuu~~reiii!!"

_There goes my peace and quiet_, she thought sarcastically and she couldn´t help roll her eyes the overly happy sound of his voice calling out her name, nearly singing it. There was no need to turn around for her to know what his expression probably was like at this moment; utterly excited with gleaming eyes and a smile brighter and wider than normal curved around his lips. It wouldn´t surprise Shuurei if he was going to trip over his robe while running this way, always impatient and hasty to reach her. This whole mental picture put a smile on her face.

"Shuuu~~reiii!!"

Ryuuki´s voice now from nearby let Shuurei think that she was right with her last assumption; he was fast approaching as usual. She sighed shortly and put the book aside, there was no way she could read on now. Eventually she felt his presence behind her but didn´t turn around.

"Shuurei, we finally found you. Why are you hiding?" Ryuuki said with a reproachful tone in his voice, catching his breath.

"I´m not hiding, Ryuuki. I´m reading," she replied, slightly irritated.

"But...but we searched the whole garden for you," he countered offended. Shuurei could literally _hear _that he was pouting. The faint sound of rustling silk indicated to her that he was playing with the fabric of his robe, probably to ease the nervousness and excitement within him.

"You should know that I´m often here, it´s a nice place to read, so quiet and peaceful"_...not anymore_, she ironically added in her mind.

"We know. It´s our garden, after all. But Shuurei is mean."

Shuurei was baffled at his very own logic. „Wh-what?"

"We are here and you are speaking to us without turning around. When will Shuurei finally look at us?" Ryuuki complained wholeheartedly to her.

Shuurei sighed again, yet she couldn´t suppress a faint laughter which escaped from her lips. „Okay then," she said and stood up to turn around. She gave him an open smile. „See, here I am, happy now? ~~" Suddenly and faster than she could realize it, Shuurei was in his arms, held tight and near to him. Her heart began to thump faster and she cursed herself for not seeing that coming. After all,he was always like that, impatient and needy in his acts. At least in things involving her.

"Now _I am,_" he whispered in her ear and had decided for himself to drop the formal speech. His breath tickled on the shell of her ear, felt warm, just like the rest of her tiny body surrounded in his embrace. Maybe a bit _too_ warm, it was summer, after all.

"Ryuu~~kiii"she stiffened, trying to get rid of his hot hug, but had no luck.

"Hmm?" he innocently muffled totally distracted by the sweet smell of her skin he was leaning on, practically sniffing her. It always had the mixture of roses and jasmine...and Shuurei, as he liked to describe this very own scent of her. No sake in this world could get him so inebriated like the smell of her skin, not even the finest. He noticed that little shift in her mood, yet he decided to ignore it to hold her a bit longer. It was warm with her in his arms, an added heat to the summer sun, but this warmth was different from the mere sunlight. It reached and warmed his heart.

"Let go- it´s sooo warm." She protested and writhed in his arms until he gave in and released her. Shuurei glared, peeved at him pursing her lips. „Really, Ryuuki, you should finally learn to behave yourself."

He blinked, bewildered at her words. "Ehh? I know it is warm today, but it's never too warm to embrace Shuurei. it's always sooo~ nice," he declared in a dreamy tone.

She sighed, exasperated. "However. What are you doing here, anyway? Is court already finished for today?"

Ryuuki´s face brightened up. "Yes," he stated proudly.

"And your desk work?" she asked and looked scrutinizing at him.

"All finished," he replied proudly and smiled to her. "That is why I searched for you. You promised me something yesterday, didn´t you?" he added joyously while twirling the fabric of her sleeves through his fingers.

"I know, I know. I haven´t forgotten about my promise. I actually had the things needed prepared and finished this morning before I came here for reading. I just didn't expect you to be here that early."

"I was extra fast today because I wanted to see you...and have a picnic with Shuurei. It's such a great day," he beamed, excited.

She patted his hand and laughed. "But give me time to get these things. I´ve stored them nearby.

"What things? Manjuu´s?"

"Small ones and huge ones with added sesame, so they are light and not too sweet. Eat as much you like."

"I love your manjuu," he declared enthusiastically. „Kanro tea?" he asked on.

Shuurei couldn´t help but smile at Ryuuki´s genuine enthusiasm for those little things. "I had brewed it earlier, so it´s not too hot to drink in the heat anymore. Also, I´ve packed various fruits for us to eat, because on such a summer day it's better to eat some light food."

His voice was nearly cracking of joy. "Soo great, Shuuureiiii~."

"...Erhu?" he added out of the blue, but as he saw how Shuurei frowned, Ryuuki took it back. "Never mind, Shuurei. You don´t have to play if you don´t want. Your company is already enough for me."

Shuurei found it quite thoughtful of him, because right now she wasn´t in the mood to play at all. „Thanks, Ryuuki. Maybe later then, okay? I think this is all," she mumbled quietly and went through the list one more time to not forget anything.

"Wait...what about the kiss?" he requested innocently, trying to charm her with his puppy tone.

Shuurei quirked one eyebrow „That wasn´t part of the deal."

He immediately hung his head like a withered flower, sulking in misery. "Shuurei doesn´t like me," he dolefully murmured to himself.

_Idiot,_ she sighed exasperatedly. Then Shuurei looked shortly over his shoulder, first to the left and then to the right side and ascertained that indeed no one was in sight. "Nee, Ryuuki, maybe a _tiny _one is okay now," she uttered compassionately and smiled wholeheartedly to him. Instantly, there was a change in his composure, he raised his head up again, looking lovingly at her face, and nearly sunk into the comfortable warmth of her brown eyes. His hands reached out for her, the long fingers clasped softly around her cheeks, caressing them. He closed the last gap between Shuurei and him before he eventually lowered his head to catch her soft lips sighing happily. It was just a short closeness but enough to make him feel at ease - at home actually.

Ryuuki´s kiss was gentle, coaxing, yet it made her knees wobble. She smiled at the funny feeling and kissed him back shortly before pulling away again. As she opened her eyes again, Shuurei looked into his pouting face. She could easily tell that he wanted more than just this tiny kiss, though this was all she had promised him. Yet he managed to steal another smooch from her lips before he smirked contently at her.

She narrowed her eyes and shook her head to indicate to him that he was hopeless, yet she couldn't help but find him charming...in his very own way. He knew exactly how to adulate her._..unfortunately, _she added, yet she was also slightly amused about it.

Ryuuki´s glance still lasted on his beloved. "I love you, Shuurei," he nearly whispered those words, and took her hand to plant a soft kiss on its back. This small act from him made her heart flutter, she hated and loved at the same time how he could unsettle her with such little effort.

"I-I know that," she stammered, her cheeks flushed.

"So, do you love me too?" He gazed at her with an inquiring look.

"Would I be here otherwise...if I didn't?" she countered his question with her own and sighed. "Look, Ryuuki, I´ll get the basket with the food and then we can eat together. So just be a good emperor and wait here, okay?" Shuurei said teasingly and turned away to get her prepared things. Ryuuki watched her leaving, a smile curved around his lips.

Unheard by her, he quietly answered. "Of course, my queen."

* * *

**A/N:** _Fixed the grammar and other small oddities of this chapter with the help of Rayestar Ikina. Thx so much for your patience, Ray ^^ You are awesome._ _The second one will get the same treatment soon, like all of my un-beta-d stories ;) _


	2. Practice

**A/N: And here the final part. Many many implied/suggestive things so I hope it still counts as T-rated, lol. I´m rather used to write M-rated FF, so yeah please forgive me xD However I really had fun writing this rather unimportant but cute story because I needed an out-time from angst city I live in since I work on my new major ficlet „Sacrifices" (not yet posted). So I hope you have fun with reading it as well. Comments/reviews are much appreciated, cuz they help me to improve. Enjoy now :) **

**

* * *

**

_Chapter two: Practice_

_

* * *

_Ryuuki sat himself down into the grass, right onto the place Shuurei sat before and shortly closed his eyes to enjoy the warmth of the summer sun. Not for long though, the many layers of his kingly attire bothered him while sitting, were heavy and thick around his body. He wished he had took the time to change his clothes into something more light but he was too eagerly looking forward to see Shuurei and he always would. It doesn´t matter that she was his wife now..._no wait it __**does**__ matter very...very much indeed,_ he thought and grinned to himself from ear to ear. Then he let his gaze wandering around and understood why Shuurei loved to sit here, it was indeed a beautiful spot. It lay half in the sun, half in the shadow and hidden for all too curious eyes. It kind of reminded him on his secret spot in the garden where he could find some peace when he needed it, but this place was lovely as well. His eyes catch the book she was reading, he put it up and observed it exactly. It was a thick, blue one and on the book cover the title was written in huge silver characters. He took a closer look, reading its title and couldn´t believe his eyes.

„Mi-mi-military strategy???" , Ryuuki uttered startled, deeply surprised. He know that she had multifarious interests. but why would Shuurei want to read such a book? No matter how hard he tried, he failed to find a reason for it. His thoughts were interrupted by a faintly sound of a womanly voice, so he curiously watched in the direction of its source.

„Kougou-saaamaaa~"

The voice became even more pleading „Kougou-sama, please wait. Let me help you carrying these things". He could recognize the person from afar to whom the voice belonged. It was Shuurei´s personal hand maiden, whose was despairingly walking behind a full packed Shuurei with a huge picnic basket on both of her tiny hands. It seemingly was heavy but she didn´t even bother to stop or listen to her maid.

„I can handle that very well alone", Shuurei huffed breathlessly.

„Such a stubborn head", Ryuuki sighed and stood up to walk toward her for lending her a hand.

„Kougou-saa-...Your majesty?!" The maid stopped abruptly in her movements as she saw who the person up in front of her was.

„What is the reason for the commotion here?", Ryuuki demanded to know in his kingly voice, which earned him a puzzled look of Shuurei. It still surprised her how quickly he could change to be the emperor instead of the private, relaxed and slightly childish Ryuuki.

The young servant felt uneasy, shyly shifted from one foot to another. „W-well I was just trying to help her majesty because i-it looked too heavy to wear it alone"

The corner of his mouth went up,"We agree with you to that point, however we will help our wife now, so you are dismissed", the young emperor said in an authorial, but friendly tone and took the basket out of Shuurei´s hands. She opened her mouth to protest but decided in the last moment against it.

„O-Of c-course", the maiden stammered blushed and excused herself with a quick bow. Shuurei observed the whole scenario with a raised eyebrow. _Seems like Ryuuki has a new fan, hmm?, _she thought amused and followed her husband who was walking ahead of her.

********

„I could have carry that for myself, Ryuu-uukii", she complained sheepishly.

He shortly stopped, looking over his shoulder. „Sure, but nothing is wrong with taking assistance from time to time from people who want to help you. I´ve also noticed you didn´t sleep well last night, it was because of the thunderstorm, right?"

Shuurei stared at him, open-mouthed. Due to his childish behavior at times, she easily forgot sometimes that he indeed was a sharp witted, good observer ...and always caring for her. It made her feel warm around the heart and reminded her why she actually fell for him in the end.

A few steps further he put the basket down, stretched his limbs and yawned loudly, as if he wanted to get rid of his kingly composure. „Yay, we are here,...puh the basket is really heavy, so you packed many, many manjuu´s right? The weather is great and I can eat manju´s with Shuurei here in our garden ...oh I´m so happy!", he blurted out excited. „Come on Shuurei don´t only stand there, let us eat."

„Okay, okay Ryuuki, just don´t get impatient", she snickered and her face brightened up as she saw that he was almost bouncing as she unpacked the food. _He is such a kid at times...but truly adorable. _With that thought she sat herself down on the grass, poured some of the cold sweet kanrou tea for Ryuuki and her and handed him one of his beloved manjuu´s. He sat down right beside her, close but not too close, content with just holding her hand and the tasty food in the other. Ryuuki enjoyed the multifaceted flavor of the steamed bun but couldn´t suppress another yawn after he chewed a bite down.

Shuurei looked up from her tea cup. „Are you tired, Ryuuki?"

„Not exactly, its just that the sun makes me feel sleepy. Also I tried to hold you last night during the thunderstorm but Shuurei kept hitting me in her sleep, so I haven´t slept much as well", he gave her a crooked smile.

She blinked,"Ehh, I didn´t notice that, sorry my dear."

„Never mind, the tasty food and spending time with you makes up for last night", he smiled and leaned forward to plant a kiss on her forehead, before grabbing the next manjuu to eat.

„R-Ryuukii", Shuurei murmured in awe of his gentleness toward her. „...err thank you", she added quietly and felt her heart beating faster again.

„By the way, why is Shuurei reading such a book? Are you planning an attack?", he muffled, his mouth still half-full.

„Huh?, she uttered perplexed. Though as she saw the book next to her in the grass, she knew what Ryuuki meant. _Sometimes his thoughts goes wide ways huh? Well I can play that game too, _she thought amused, grinning wide „Actually I´m planning to read this, then overtake my husband´s army and after all this, rule over Saiunkoku myself."

„Oh really?", he asked half bewildered, half teasingly.

„No." Shuurei answered bluntly and giggled lightheartedly. „It´s Seiran´s book, he forgot it in our rooms yesterday, as he was visiting me for a short while. Also it never hurts to expand your horizon, especially not for me. I´m empress after all."

He beamed good-humored „An-..err Seiran´s book? Ahh I see, that explains all. Though if you ask me, you don´t have to read this anymore because you can hit well enough already. Like last night", he snickered. „Anyway do you mind if I lie down a bit? The court conference was a bit exertive today."

„No, not at all...go ahead" As soon Shuurei had nonchalantly pronounced these words, Ryuuki lowered his head and rested it on her lap.

„Hmm", he let out a felicitously sound as he buried his cheeks into the comfortable soft warmth of her thighs, his long blonde hair fell all over her lap.

"...but _that _was not what I meant", Shuurei sighed resignedly, yet began to caress his head and drove with her fine fingers through the silky locks of Ryuuki´s hair. She couldn´t help doing this, because after all she loved it to have him near by her, it made her feel at ease as well. Even though she rarely acknowledge that verbally to him, it was a fact she could not deny herself...and not wanted to. So she just sat there and drank her tea while tousling through his hair, enjoying the sound of his even breath. Shuurei knew she was his safe haven, the only place where he simply could be himself without the need to play a role, where he could be more than „just" the emperor. This was the reason she could easily forgive Ryuuki his annoyingly childish antics at times; after all she loved him for _who _he was and not for _what_ he was.

********

For a long moment neither of them said a word. Shuurei relished in the warmness of the sun and poured herself another cup of tea. Ryuuki wasn´t sleeping, he rather fully enjoyed the comfortable closeness to her, while his hands played lost-minded with the seam of her dress. Suddenly his relaxed face expression changed, as if he was thinking about something.

„Shuuu~reiii~??", he raised his head a bit, trying to catch her eyes.

„Yes, Ryuuki?, she calmly answered and took another sip.

„Are you pregnant yet?"

„Prrrrft", Shuurei spilled in a high fountain the tea out she hadn´t swallowed yet. She coughed on the chocked liquid and felt her temper rising. _Unbelievable how could ask something like __**this **__all the sudden?_

„Are you alright, Shuurei?", the young emperor expressed sorrowed and sat up to pat her on the back. „Was something wrong with the tea?"

After Shuurei finally was able to stop coughing, she lost her temper „With the the tea is everything okay, but what the hell is wrong with _you_?"

Ryuuki was puzzled "Why are you yelling at me now? I just asked you something, there is no need for Shuurei to get so angry at me"

„Oh you have to speak, how can you ask me something like _this_ out of the blue?", she complained irritated.

„Well, we are married, love each other and share the same bed, ...so there is nothing wrong with asking things like that.", Ryuuki protested sheepishly, pursing his lips.

Shuurei sighed and clutched her head. She would never have imagined that this peaceful day would take _such_ a direction. „Ryuuki, you are stating the obvious, because I know about these facts, still..., she paused thinking, wait...don´t tell me its because of those old geezers at court again?"

Ryuuki moved closer to her, catching one strand of her black long hair and stroke through it. It seemed as if he was trying to alleviate her anger with that little gesture. „Well...it was mentioned one or two times in court today...", he murmured, his voice tiny, while looking apologetic to her. „ I didn´t want to anger you, though."

The empress let out a tiny sound of frustration, her anger now directed at the adviser and their meddling ways. _Always sticking their noses in things which are none of their business, huh?_„So, she looked to her husband who still looked guilty for bringing up this topic, what was your answer then? Because, she blushed slightly, I think this is our private business."

„I know I know, I´ve said the same", he nodded in agreement, kissing her hand." Though then they answered with „it concerns the future of Saiunkoku", that I should produce a heir for the throne as soon as possible, he sighed, ...damn those geezers sticking their nose into things that are none of their business." Shuurei couldn´t help but to laugh that he spoke out the things she had thought. Ryuuki looked at her bewildered of her reaction, but a short compassionate squeeze of his hand indicated him that she understood what he was saying, so he went on.

„I mean we do already practice for it right? Very often to be true, so they shouldn´t be so impatient", he stated decidedly in his most innocent voice.

„Huh? P-Practice?", she blinked, though then suddenly it dawned her what Ryuuki meant and blushed deeply. „Err..."

„What doesn´t like Shuurei to practice with me? It always seemed to me that Shuurei is enjoying this very much", he beamed at her still constipated deep crimson red face.

„R-Ryuuki", she managed to bring out before he cut into her words again.

„Though, he took a moment to think, while gently rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand before he went on. ...its right, it is indeed important for the future of Saiunkoku, so maybe we should even practice more", his face brightened up, totally enthralled of this idea.

„P-Practice moooreee???", Shuurei exclaimed lightly appalled, her heart beating out of her chest now. _Damn, since when took our conversation a direction like this?_

„Yes, yes, after all practice makes perfect right? ...So, he looked left and right pleased that no one was in sight, ...how about now?"

Before Shuurei had the time to answer or even to slap him, she was buried under his massive body in the grass and felt his lips on hers. She drummed her fist against his chest first but felt her resistance quickly crumble as he deepened the kiss. She probably would hit him later for acting so forced but right now she couldn´t help but to enjoy the way he kissed her, passionate yet very gentle. Shuurei hated and loved at the same time how easily he could inflame her passion. Back in the days Sakujun made her _aware _of being a woman too, but Ryuuki was the one who made her _feel _like one. Treasured, desired, beloved and all the other things she had known so little of before him. So even if he was acting impertinently sometimes, he would never ever do a thing which would hurt her. Because with every move and caress of Ryuuki it was easily noticeable to her how much he adored her. This fact made it so easy for Shuurei to fall into his arms, trusting him. Yet slapping him was still on her to do list for later, or at least scolding. She felt his fingers stroking through her hair, caressing her neck, while his other hand was..., _yes I will definitely slap him_, she decided inwardly. _...later, _Shuurei added in mind, as she kissed him back.

********

The royal couple was already too sunken in their own world to notice the figure approaching behind them, harrumphing. He tried it one more time but it wasn´t much more successful. So he decided to use the less subtle way. „Your majesty....", yet no reaction, the young man stared dumbfounded at those two and ...whatever they were doing and his face blushed while he felt his blood starting to boil. Due to that and the fact that he was running around for hours while this idiot king seemingly had his...fun here, he yelled „ YOUR MAJESTY!!!" This time it didn´t miss the effect and Ryuuki was too startled from the sound to concentrate his attention further on Shuurei. He turned around to the source of the sound and saw that a breathlessly, furious Kouyuu standing there, in his hands he held some documents.

„What the hell are you doing here, your highness?", he growled loud and full of wraith.

„W-Wh-What? K-K-Kouyuuuu? Aaargh", Shuurei shrieked as she recognized his voice and quickly rearranged her rumpled clothes. Still breathing heavy, her face began to burn in a deep red by now. She used her arms to cover her décolleté with it and felt most embarrassed.

„Saving the future of Saiunkoku of course", Ryuuki declared nonchalantly. „Why is Kouyuu here, don´t tell me you are peeping on us and our wife, that is most inappropriate", he narrowed his eyes.

„Ryuuu~kiiii!", he heard Shuurei hissing behind him and flinched immediately. Yet he courageously turned around answering, „Yes my love?"

The sound of a loud slap echoed through the palace garden, if there would have been any birds in the trees nearby it would have scared them away for sure.

„Oooouuuuch, Ryuuki exclaimed, why were you hitting m-", he stopped dead track in his words as he saw the murderous intent in Shuurei´s eyes. He valued his life too much to risk it by saying any further words to her, ...after all he still got no a heir to the throne.

_Ooh, sweet justice_, Kouyuu thought pleased and thanked inwardly Shuurei-dono for a thing he would gladly have done by himself.

„Shuurei huffed shortly and tried to alleviate her temper to a level again, which was more appropriate for an empress before she directed her word to Kouyuu. „So now I´ve done that I´m feeling better again, but why are you here?"

„I was instructed by this idiot king to get some papers from the financial department, but then the rooms suddenly have moved...and I mysteriously landed in the garden. WHY IS THE PALACE GARDEN SO DAMN HUGE, by the way? Everywhere its all green and looks the same, so damn _annoying_. I was on my way back as I suddenly saw..."

„On your way back? But in that way is the koi pond..., we should know this, its our garden after all", Ryuuki chipped in, pointing in the direction Kouyuu was heading to.

„I KNOW THAT!" , he yelled annoyed into his emperor´s face.

_He got lost again_, Shuurei asserted with a raised eyebrow. „Ryuuki, you know that he´s no sense of direction, so why did you sent him to get those files?"

„What? I really needed those papers and no one else was there except for Kouyuu", the young emperor shrugged his shoulders and smiled innocently to Shuurei. „So we are truly glad you have collected them for us", he added in direction of Kouyuu but inwardly cursed him for finding him rather quick again. Ryuuki had thought that he would at least wander around until sunset. _No luck with that today_, he inwardly pouted.

Kouyuu was about to explode, „I`M NOT..., he screamed into Shuurei´s direction before stopping himself and centered his anger on the ruler again. „YOU, now that I´ve find his majesty again, YOU are coming with me again. There is still a pile the papers waiting for you to get worked on and I will make sure that it _won´t_ shrink in seize."

Shuurei couldn´t believe what she was hearing and immediately glared peeved at her husband. „Ryuuki, You. Lied. To. Me??? You said you had all your desk work finished!"

He winced on her sharp tone „I-I was not lying,...I´ve rather extended the truth....because I wanted to spend time..."

„DON´T SAY A SINGLE WORD ANYMORE.", she growled loudly and he obeyed instantly, looking startled into her direction.

When Shuurei-dono was in a raging mood like this, even Kouyuu found her downward scary._ And only that idiot was able to able to piss Shuurei off like this with that little effort_, how he inwardly noticed. Well not that he had any objections against it, it made it his job even more easier...and besides it was damn amusing.

„We are sorry, Kouyuu ...and we think it´s better to get back to work now. We know how important desk work is, but I really needed this break, Shuurei", the emperor murmured conscience-stricken and tried to take her hand but she pulled it immediately away again.

No, she wouldn´t forgive him that easily, not when she was still breathing heavy of anger. At least it would give him some motivation to get his work properly done and think about his faults. He might have really just wanted to spent some time with her, which was rarely possible during the day due to his duties ...but after all he did lie to her. This was something Shuurei hated more than as if he would neglected his papers for an hour to take a break.

Ryuuki stood up to follow Kouyuu -who was heading to the koi pond- back to work again. After he corrected the official in his directions one more time, he stopped shortly near Shuurei again. „Thank you for the wonderful picnic, I´ve really enjoyed this break with you, I love you", Ryuuki let her know, but got ignored by her. So he let out a dolefully sigh before he ambled away in an all afflicted composure. Ryuuki knew that he shouldn´t have lied to her but he really just wanted to see her face to refill his energy for the needed but arduous desk work. So he hoped she would understand that once her rage had abated.

Shuurei tried to get rid of the anger Ryuuki once again caused her, by packing the remaining food in the basket again, „Baka, baka baka", she yelled and nearly slammed it back into the basket. „Now I feel better again", she asserted self-content after finishing her rumbling. Then she sat herself down onto the grass again and enjoyed the sudden silence which was embracing her again after all this commotion. Shuurei still was a bit mad on him and surely would make him sleep on the floor for the following night due his lies. Though she couldn´t deny that she really had enjoyed this afternoon with Ryuuki, even the displaced practice. Although he sometimes unnerved Shuurei until she wanted to burst of anger, she loved how he easily could brighten up her day and also deeply cared for her. She was sure he would be a great daddy once their practice had succeeded ...and it certainly would one night.

_After all practice makes perfect__...,_ she slightly smirked on her thought and took the book up to read on again.

* * *

**A/N: I´m killed of Ryuuki´s cuteness now xD Time to go back to the angsty version of him again :D Would appreciate if you leave me a comment on your way out- thankies ^^**


End file.
